The Time Traveler's Son
by Nerokin4
Summary: No one ever took Katherine Hobbs seriously, Not even Reggie Blackstreet, whose father was missing for fifteen years. But it's Kat's story that reveals a shocking truth about Reggie's father, who first disappeared in the ninteen-eighties. a truth that puts him and Kat in serious danger. and it's Kat's ability that is supposed to save them.
1. Prolouge

Time Traveler's Son

How long have I believed in Santa Clause? My mother told me he didn't exist at a tender age so you could say I never did. Her friend scolded her for the years I'd spend without a proper childhood, or so she thought. I learned in Middle School what was real and what was nonexistent, like aliens, posers, time travelers, evil syndicates and heroes who opposed said evil syndicates. But it turns out some people have facts that can lead to the truth being different.


	2. Katherine Hobbs, the Oddity

Katherine Hobbs, the Oddity

Reginald Blackstreet's the name, call me Reggie. I have about an inch long hair of black and sapphire-to-emerald eyes. I also have one of those faces you tend to forget. But she doesn't. When she stood up to introduce herself that day, like everybody else, she said her name, Katherine Hobbs, followed by her interests. And then a short message.

"If anyone here is an alien, time traveler or a poser, please come see me."

I turned to look at her; she was sitting right beside me. I was looking into her deep brown eyes for the slightest clue that she was joking. I couldn't find what I was looking for. But she seemed to. She looked down at me and grinned as if she found something she was looking for.

Turns out we have every class together, every day. It's not exactly a bad thing but it's just weird. Mostly because of her points of weirdness. Number one, she changes her hairstyle every day. Every week it's the same on the specific day, but it just changes from one day to the next, tied up in another fashion.

Second, every other day we have gym. As usual guys get one locker room, while girls get another. But Katherine never uses the locker room; she just changes right out in the gym.

Point number three, she looks at everyone but me with disgust. Almost prejudice, but it's less focused on a certain group and more on the whole school. I'm the only person she'll really talk to.

"Hey, Katherine? When you said that anyone who's a timetravler and such should come see you. You were joking right?" I said the next day.

"Dead. Serious. I'm looking for that kind of person. And Reggie, call me Kat," Katherine said.

"Well, do you mind telling me what you mean by that kind of person?"

"You really don't know? I thought you would."

I just gave up after that. I noticed around the room that people were looking at me and snickering. Turns out, I had been the first guy who made Katherine talk for about two minutes. My buddies were talking about it with me during lunch.

"Dude, if you're interested in her, forget it," Sam said. "She only goes out with guys to break up with them a week later. At most!"

"That's not how I'm interested in her," I said. "But go on."

"I mean every guy who ever asked her out had their offers taken up. The longest one guy lasted was a week before she cut the rope." That's Sam for you, always making up expressions to go with what he's saying.

"I'd hate to hear how long the shortest lasted," Frank said.

"About one day," Sam explained. "The dude asks her out, they go on the date and it's over, five minutes into the next school day. So if you want to avoid an easy heartbreak, I say don't even consider asking."

Humph, typical of Sam. What's there to consider when I haven't even thought about it yet? I saw Kat throwing tennis balls on the school roof. That may be the one time I considered it.


	3. My Father's Return

My Father's Return

Being in a private school, most kids focus on anything that a Public Schooler would focus on. Not me. For some reason, I always focused on studying during classes. Meaning that during said classes I am easily annoyed. The only person I saw who would be more focused than me was Kat. She worked on stuff and finished it like she was a college professor stuck in Kindergarten. I looked over at what she was working on, to see if she could yield any information about herself through it, but it's hard to figure out more than you're a mathematics genius by looking at your Math answers.

Then in physics class I caught her off guard. She was working on something that looked like the concept of Time Travel. Or was it teleportation? Maybe a mix of the two? Being my physics partner made it all too hard not to look at her. Her tan, yet pale skin, her straight blonde hair, and her brown eyes. Oh man, why didn't I notice that before!? But she looked happier to be working with me than I could ever with her. Finally she asked me something that, Thanks to that discussion with Sam and Frank I never thought I'd hear outta her.

"Hey can I walk home with you after school?"

"Wait! What!?" I almost yelled.

"There's something special about you," She simply said. "I want to know what it is I see in you."

"Okay," I sighed. "Meet me by the flagpole and we'll head to my place alright?" She seemed to like the arrangements I had made, so she agreed to them. We met, we walked, and we talked. Mostly about why Kat was so cold to everyone except me.

"Not everyone at school is like you," She kept saying. "You're one of the guys I'm looking for."

"Which 'guy'?" I kept asking.

"I don't know yet, that's what I want to find out." Well we got to my place. And my mom, she welcomed me home. Then she saw Kat.

"And who might this be?" she said, pleasantly. I introduced Kat to my mother. They were very polite with each other. But I felt some kind of urgency from mom from the moment I introduced them to each other.

Unfortunately our family customs mean that she had to invite Kat in anyway. There was a strange man in the dining room. He had a wrangle beard and deep brown eyes.

"Hello there Reggie," He said. "How you've grown since I last saw you. I gotta say you have your mother's eyes."

"Uh…Thanks?" I said. "I don't mean to be rude, but who are you?"

"Call me Justin, Justin Time."

"Seriously?" I thought he was joking.

"Well that's my nickname."

"What's your real name?"

"Jack Short." I heard about this guy actually. He died in the late nineteen eighties, or at least the reports said so. Truth is he disappeared and his body was never found.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"Why do you ask? Can't a father come after oh… fifteen years and say hello, and probably apologize for leaving?"

"Father?" at this point, Kat pulled me aside and said something.

"He's more 'Special' than you are!" she said.

"What!?"

"Well he's the same kind of Special, but he's got more of it, I can't tell how I know, I just…do."

"You need to get that checked out. But if you see something I'll ask about it."

Well the night rolled on, Kat said that her parents wouldn't mind her staying over her, so long as she slept in my sister's room. This was after a quick phone call. We ate dinner, talked a little bit and finally I asked a question once everyone was asleep.

"You're my father, Right?"

"Yeah, I am," Justin said. He still preferred to be called Justin, by the way.

"Is there anything… different about you?"

"Well, I only told your mother this, shortly after you were born. I'm not from this time period."

This was a huge shock for me. Finding out I was special as Kat put it because my father was a Time Traveler.

"So you're,"  
"Yeah…"

"Why are you back?" I finally had to ask. "If you had the capability to leave your time period and went back why did you come back!?"

"If you mean to this time, I didn't come back. I can't go _back_ in time, it's so far impossible. If you mean why did I come back here, to you, well, there are people after you. I thought I'd give you this."

It was the second thing he ever gave me. A pendant. It had a skull imprint on it. The first thing he ever gave me was a lesson. That you can't always be with those you care about. He is the perfect example. He wrote a letter to me that I read as soon as I could. He left when I was thirteen months old. Probably for the same reason that he came back. Then thirteen months became seven years, and my mother remarried and had a daughter. Six years after that my step father died in a gang fight, he had nothing to do with it! Then a year later, my father comes back saying he wants to help? How am I supposed to take it!?

Well, more for fear of my safety than trust in my father, I took the pendant and put it on. I went to sleep only to wake up with Kat looking over me.


	4. Kat's Realization

Kat's Realization

"So what'd he say?" she asked for the fiftieth time. I still can't believe that the answer rolled off my tongue. Especially since we were in school.

"He said you were right. He's special."

"Well did he say how?"

I gulped. "He's a Time Traveler."

"Whoa!" She said. "I was right! I never thought it was real!"

"I still don't get that last thing he said."

"What?"

"He gave me this," I held up the pendant, "and said that there were people after me. Who are they? And what do they want with me?" Kat sat down and looked at the ceiling… her face showed that she was thinking about something big, and possibly illogical.

She'd been thinking for most of the day when she finally approached me, it was obvious that there was something on her mind. We were in gym class, and she had interesting news for me.

"You're not the only one."


	5. The Ascension Society

The Ascension Society

Kat told me about everyone she saw. There was the most popular girl in school, Diana Wright, the School's "mute," Carol Thyme, and the biggest artist in the school, Jack Traeds. They all seemed different by standards of "special," but they were all just as special.

"Oh Jeez," I said. "How will we keep track of them? I mean, what if someone is after them too?"

"I've been thinking about that," Kat said. "What if we start a club for these kids? I mean, yeah, it would draw a lot of attention, but what if we did this to find out what's really special about them?"

It sounded like a good idea. I didn't know what I was going to do if these guys on my tail just attacked me, and I didn't have any help.

"Let's do it."

We had a new teacher that day. His name was Dr. Cross… considering he looked like an ancient swordsman who got scarred on the cheek in a fight… that's probably the only weird thing about him.

"Alright, What are the rules to starting a club?" Kat asked.

"We need a specified room for the members to meet in. we need at least three members not in the faculty and one supervisor from the faculty. And we need a good name to bring people's attention."

"I'll put the name and the team together; you get a sponsor and a room for us."

"Got it."

It was really easy to get a sponsor. Dr. Cross was like Kat, in that he could see "Special" people and their kids. When I told him about the club that Kat and I were forming, he agreed to sponsor it. He also talked to Principle North and got a language arts room for us. When Dr. Cross got a form for submitting the club's information, I helped fill it out to the best of my ability. But what we could not get was the third member, and the name of the club.

"The Ascension Society!" Kat yelled that as she came into the room. "Welcome friends and comrades to the first meeting of the Ascension Society!" behind her was Carol Thyme, who wouldn't stop messing with her brunette hair, particularly the blue highlight.

"I'm sorry Katherine…" Carol said. "But what is the 'Ascension Society?'"

"You and I have something in common that only Kat and Dr. Cross can see… so far," I explained. "Kat says that your 'special' isn't the same as mine, but mine comes from my dad, who disappeared in the nineteen eighties and returned to father me."

"Your dad is a time traveler!?"

"Yeah… and we're trying to figure out what's special about you and the others."

"Others?"


	6. Review Stats

There is one of you guys who is following and/or favoring this story. unfortunately I have yet to receive a single review on it. if at any point in the story you go "WTF!?" post a review about it asking what it was, or just constructively criticize my work so far. you will be blocked if you insult me and that will be the second worst thing to happen to you. Comprendre?


End file.
